Peter sequel to Legacy
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: As Cole's son, Peter Coleson continues to ponder his quest of vengeance against his father, he gains some unexpected allies.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "Peter"  
(Sequel to the story "Legacy)  
By Teri Thibeault a.k.a. Tessalynne and J. B. Tilton a.k.a. Centexmale emails:  
Rating: G (for mild language) 

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Lost and Bound" and "Charmed and Dangerous ".)

As Cole's son, Peter Coleson continues to ponder his quest of vengeance against his father, he gains some unexpected allies.

ONE

Peter Coleson sat in his office holding a large dagger. At three a.m. most people would be home sound asleep in their beds. But Peter was not most people. As an attorney he made more than a comfortable living. His clientele were very rich for the most part and could easily afford to pay the exorbitant fees he charged. But then, most of his clients weren't your usual run-of-the-mill defendants.

Peter Coleson represented demons. Being part demon himself made it easy for members of the underworld to call on him for his services. Like most magical beings, demons didn't want their "secret" becoming known to the entire mortal realm. On those occasions when a demon ran afoul of human authorities, it often became necessary to find a human solution. That's where Peter came in. He could represent them in a human court knowing their secret. A secret they couldn't tell to another attorney.

But this was also not the only unusual aspect of this particular attorney. The dagger he was holding was actually an athame. One of three he had recently acquired. Ones used by his father to kill witches. Before the love of a witch turned his father good.

Peter Coleson was actually the only son of the infamous demon, Belthazor, also known as Cole Turner. A son that, until recently, he hadn't even known existed. Peter was determined to make Cole pay for his past sins. Of marrying Peter's mother simply for one of his elaborate plans. For leaving the woman with no explanation. Leaving her to eventually die alone and wondering what it was she had done to push him away.

Peter had tried to kill Cole very recently. But three witches, the Charmed Ones, protected Cole. One of the witches was in love with him and in order to kill his father Peter would have had to kill the witches as well. That was not something he was prepared to do. He had sworn he would never have innocent blood on his hands. A vow that had prevented him from killing his father when he had the chance.

Now Peter sat in his office contemplating that failure. He wasn't sorry he had stopped fighting when the youngest sister had been accidentally injured by one of his energy balls. Her Whitelighter had been able to save her. Peter had lost his chance to kill his father, but he didn't have the sister's blood on his conscience. That, he decided, was an adequate trade for the moment.

Suddenly a pillar of flame erupted in one corner of his office. Peter casually looked up to see a young woman standing where the flames had appeared only moments before. It was not an uncommon occurrence. Demons usually flamed or shimmered or used whatever mode of transportation they had to appear in his office.

"What can I do for you?" Peter asked, laying the athame on his desk.

The woman appeared to be about twenty-five. She was wearing a one-piece suit that accentuated her figure and long blonde hair quite nicely. Still, she was a demon. Peter knew that. And arriving in his office as she had, that would make her a client as well.

"I understand you're Peter Coleson," said the woman. "I was told you handle special clients."

"You mean demons," said Peter. "Yes, when they need help with the human legal system. I assume you have a problem that needs my help."

"My name is Avina," said the woman sitting on the edge of her desk. Peter noticed that she was sticking her chest out more than was necessary. "And, yes, I need a good attorney. I hear you're the best."

"Save it, sister," said Peter. "Female demons don't interest me, no matter how attractive your human form. And I am the best. More importantly, I'm part demon myself so there's no need to keep anything from me. Now, what can I help you with?"

"It's my consort," said Avina, no longer attempting to entice Peter. "He tried to kill a witch last night. Only the police arrived before he could get away. Obviously he couldn't just shimmer out. That would have exposed him to mortals. So he allowed himself to be arrested. I need you to get him out of jail. And to make this nasty business go away."

"I can get him out of jail," said Peter. "As for making this go away, that might be possible. But I'm very expensive."

"That's okay," said Avina. "I'm not exactly poor. I'm sure your fee is quite reasonable."

"For what I do, yes," said Peter. "Now, for the ground rules. I operate strictly by the human laws. Which means I don't bribe people or make witnesses disappear. If you're going to hire me, you and your consort have to abide by those rules. I don't want the witch suddenly turning up dead or disappearing on me. That would complicate the case."

"Whatever you say," said the woman, looking down on Peter's desk. "Interesting athame. Those markings on it. Those are the markings of Belthazor."

"You know Belthazor?" questioned Peter.

"Oh, quite well," said Avina. "He belongs to the Brotherhood of the Thorn. The same brotherhood my consort belongs to. How did you get those?"

"Let's just say I have certain contacts," said Peter. "Actually, Belthazor is my father."

"Father?" questioned Avina. "I wasn't aware Belthazor had any children."

"Neither did he until just recently," said Peter. "But don't think that because he's my father we all father and sonny. I hate him. One day, I'm going to kill him. I had a chance recently but some witches interfered."

"The Charmed Ones," said Avina. "Yes, we know of them as well. The Brotherhood wants Belthazor dead but the witches protect him. No one can get close to him with them around."

"I will," said Peter. "I did once. I will again."

"Well, it seems we have something in common," said Avina. "We both want Belthazor vanquished. Maybe we could work out an arrangement. You help get my consort off the hook, so to speak, and the Brotherhood can help you get your revenge on Belthazor. And in so doing the Brotherhood gets its' revenge as well."

Peter became very interested. He had no idea how he was going to get to Cole with Phoebe and her sisters around. And if Cole had betrayed the Brotherhood, they would have their own reasons for wanting him vanquished. Perhaps an alliance would afford him the opportunity he needed. And having the Brotherhood of the Thorn owe him a favor couldn't hurt, either.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked.

Avina moved to one of the plush comfortable chairs in Peter's office. She sat down and smiled at Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Phoebe answered the door to find Darryl standing on the porch of the manor.

"Hey, Darryl, what's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Hi, Phoebe," said Darryl nervously. "I need to talk to you guys. It's kind of important."

"Sure, come on in," said Phoebe.

She called for Piper and Paige as they walked into the living room. Piper came out of the kitchen, Leo close behind, and Paige came down the stairs. They all greeted Darryl. He looked concerned. Not an unusual look for him. As an Inspector for the San Francisco police department he usually had a lot on his mind.

"Hey, Darryl," said Piper. "What brings you out on a day like this?"

"I have a problem," said Darryl. "Your kind of problem. We arrested a guy yesterday for attempted murder. A patrol unit was investigating a domestic disturbance when they got a call about some guy lurking around the same building. They caught the guy and hauled him in. Lucky for us the unit was there. It might have taken too long for one to arrive."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Paige asked.

"Well, I got called in," said Darryl. "The units were uneasy about this guy. I didn't understand until I arrived. He's arrogant. Oh, I've had my share of arrogant suspects before. But this guy is different. He acts like nothing's going to happen to him. Like he has some kind of inside connections that are going to make this all go away."

"I still don't see how this involves us," said Phoebe.

"When they arrested the guy," said Darryl, "he was carrying a large knife. It looked like one of those athames you guys keep talking about. You know, the kind that demons use. And when I ran a check on the victim I found she was involved in some other cases. Strange disappearances with an occult connection. So I'm figuring this woman might be a witch."

"And her assailant might be a demon," commented Leo.

"Exactly," said Darryl. "If he is a demon, we aren't equipped to deal with him if he tries something. Not that he's tried anything yet. He just sits quietly in his cell leaving everyone else alone. It's weird. From what you've told me about demons this doesn't sound like normal behavior."

"No, it doesn't," said Piper thoughtfully. "Why would a demon let himself be taken prisoner? And why wouldn't it just shimmer away the first chance it got?"

"That's what has me worried," said Darryl. "This guy acts like he hasn't a care in the world but he's just sitting in his jail cell."

"Any identification on this guy?" Phoebe asked.

"None," said Darryl. "He only says his name is Kempo. His prints aren't on file and we can't find any information on him at all."

Just then Darryl's cell phone rang. He excused himself as he answered it.

"Well, if this guy is a demon he must be up to something," said Piper. "We need to find out what kind of demon he is. I wonder why he isn't trying anything? I can't figure out why a demon would just let himself be arrested and then sit quietly in a jail cell."

"That is strange," said Paige.

"It could be trying not to expose itself," suggested Leo. "Even demons know the importance of not exposing magic to the world. Maybe it couldn't risk using its powers for fear of exposing what it is."

"That makes sense," said Phoebe. "So why is it sitting quietly in jail instead of trying to get out?"

"He isn't," said Darryl. "That was the desk sergeant. He called to let me know that this Kempo has been bailed out. He walked out of the station half an hour ago."

"Bailed out?" questioned Piper. "On a murder charge?"

"Attempted murder," said Darryl. "And the arraigning judge set a pretty high bail for him. But some high priced lawyer just walked in and posted the entire bail in cash. A lawyer named Coleson. He represents some of the worst cases we have. And he's very good."

"Coleson?" questioned Phoebe. "Peter Coleson?"

'Yeah, that's him," said Darryl. "Why, do you know him?"

"Sort of," said Leo. "But it doesn't sound like the Peter Coleson we know."

"Well, as far as I can tell he's pretty honest," said Darryl. "Not like some of the lawyers we have to deal with. There's never been a question of his ethics even if he does defend some of the worst low lifes in the city."

"Maybe we should pay Peter a visit," said Piper. "Find out what's going on here."

"You might want to warn him, too," said Darryl. "If this Kempo is a demon Coleson could be in danger."

"Not likely," said Paige. "Let's just say that Peter doesn't need to be worried where demons are concerned."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darryl asked.

"Never mind," said Phoebe. "Thanks for the tip, Darryl. We'll check into it. If this Kempo is a demon we'll take care of it."

"What about Coleson?" Darryl asked.

"He's like you said," said Piper. "A good lawyer. I wouldn't worry about him. You probably don't have anything to be concerned with in that area."

"Okay," said Darryl. "To be honest I really don't want to know more than I all ready do. I only came to you guys because some of the uniforms could be in danger if this Kempo is a demon."

"We understand," said Piper. "And thanks. We'll take it from here."

"Why would Peter be representing demons?" Paige asked after Darryl had left. "From the way he talked when he was here he wasn't accepted by the underworld."

"It does kind of make sense," said Leo. "If a demon gets into trouble with human authorities, they may not be able to use magic to get out of it without exposing themselves. As part demon they could go to Peter without having to worry about exposing themselves further."

"That doesn't explain why Peter would represent them," said Phoebe. "And if he's still around he might still be after Cole. He did threaten to kill Cole one day."

"Yeah," said Paige. "Where is Cole by the way?"

"I sent him on some errands," said Piper.

"You sent him on some errands?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," said Phoebe. "He was kind of restless with nothing to do. So Piper sent him after some potion ingredients and spices she needed for dinner. Actually, I think he was thankful for something to do. Since he lost his powers he's been feeling like a fifth wheel around here."

"Well, I think this time we keep him in the dark," said Piper. "Without his powers he's as vulnerable as any innocent. And knowing him he'd insist on charging off to take care of the situation. No one say a thing to him."

"What about the demon?" Paige asked. "Cole might know which demon it is. That could be a big help."

"Check the Book of Shadows," said Piper. "Maybe this Kempo is in there. In the mean time I think we should pay Peter a little visit. He seemed friendly enough toward us when he was here even considering he tried to kill Cole."

"I'll go talk to him," said Phoebe. "He seemed especially concerned with me when he found out Cole and I were together. That might help him to open up a little."

"Good idea," said Piper. "Find out everything you can. Why he's representing this demon, who and what the demon is, everything. Demons don't just let themselves be taken by the police and then quietly sit in jail waiting to be bailed out. If this demon is up to something I want to know what it is."

"I'll go this afternoon," said Phoebe. "I should be able to find him listed in the phone directory. Most attorneys are easy to locate."

"And I'll check the Book of Shadows," said Paige. "If there is a listing on this Kempo it might also have a vanquishing spell or potion for him. That will make it a lot easier to deal with him."

"Everyone just be careful," said Piper. "This could be some elaborate plan to get at us through Darryl. Be on your guard."

"We will," said Phoebe heading for the kitchen. "I'll go see if I can find out where Peter is practicing at."

"You have any ideas?" Piper asked Leo after her sisters had left the room.

"Not really," said Leo. "It certainly is strange behavior for a demon."

"Well, we'll wait to see what Phoebe and Paige find out," said Piper. "Then we'll formulate a plan to deal with it. Come on. We still have lunch to finish preparing."

Piper and Leo went back into the kitchen to wait for whatever information Phoebe and Paige could come up with. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Avina sat in a large loft with several other demons in human form lounging around. They all seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly another man walked into the room. He stood well over six feet tall but appeared to be average in most respects. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a casual shirt and wore a goatee that was the same black as his hair. He stood in the middle of the room smiling at the group for a moment.

"Kempo," said Avina, "it seems your lawyer was able to get you out okay."

"Yeah, thanks," said Kempo. "Did you have any trouble with him?"

"Absolutely none," said Avina, walking over to the male demon. "He's even more human than we first thought. I just made a few comments on the right subject and he jumped at the chance to help. By the way, welcome to the Brotherhood of the Thorn."

"Brotherhood of the Thorn?" questioned one of the demons sitting in the room. "We don't belong to the Brotherhood."

"Our lawyer seems to be under the impression that we are," said Avina, smiling. "He has one of Belthazor's athames. When I mentioned Belthazor's name he became very interested. So I milked it. I told him that the Brotherhood was interested in getting revenge on Belthazor for his betrayal of the Source and vanquishing the Triad."

"Pretty clever," said Kempo. "But then, that is why I keep you around. For a female, you can be quite devious."

"This is dangerous," said the demon that had spoken before. "Belthazor is one thing. But if the Brotherhood learns we've been impersonating them they may come after us. You're little ploy to get to the lawyer was risky enough. Letting yourself be captured by the police. But we aren't talking about humans here. We're talking about one of the most powerful demonic groups there is. Even the Source still looks favorably on them despite what Belthazor did."

"Settle down, Kresh," said Kempo. "Everything is working out just like I planned. We needed to get the lawyer interested in our plan. The best way to do that was to pretend to need his services. And from what Avina says it sounds like he couldn't wait to help us."

"He couldn't," said Avina. "He hates Belthazor even more than the Source. Even tried to kill him once but the Charmed Ones stopped him. So I made a deal with him. He had certain restrictions he insisted upon, of course. And I agreed to them. After all, it's Belthazor we want."

"I don't like it," said Kresh. "The lawyer may be useful getting us out of jams with the human authorities but I don't like working with him like this. It's like working with a human. You know none of the mainstream demons are ever going to accept him. He's too human. I'd rather have a warlock. At least a warlock you can count on to be evil."

"Don't worry, Kresh," said Kempo. "We won't have to work with him for long. But we need him. He's the only one that can get close enough to draw Belthazor away from the Charmed Ones. As long as they're together we dare not make a move. Once we have Belthazor separated from the Charmed Ones we can make our move. By the time anyone realizes what's going on it will be too late."

"I still think it's risky," said Kresh.

"Of course it is," said Kempo. "Anything worthwhile is. But think of the rewards. With the Triad vanquished, the Source is going to have to find new demons to replace them. The Triad is outranked only by the Source. Why should only upper level demons be considered for those positions? Once my plan is complete even the Source will have to admit we deserve to become the new Triad. Imagine being able to tell demons like Talistar, Beelzbor, and LaTarrin what to do. Demons we now have to grovel for."

"Well, I do like the sound of that," said Kresh. "You sure this plan of yours is going to work?"

"It's worked so far, hasn't it?" Kempo asked. "All we have to do is bide our time and not get rushed. Slow and easy is the plan. Kimbor, you know what to do next?"

Another demon on the other side of the room stood up. This one was less impressive than either Kempo or Kresh. It stood only about average height for a human male and there was nothing significant about it. It was the type of demon that, in human form, would blend in completely with any crowd.

"Yeah, I do," said Kimbor. "You want me to do it now?"

"Wait a bit," said Kempo. "If you show up too soon the witches might become suspicious. Let them digest my apparently strange behavior for a bit. Then follow your part of the plan. After that we'll see about the next part. In the mean time," he took Avina in his arms, "I've been lonely since my incarceration. I think I need some companionship to get over my trying ordeal."

Avina just giggled as she and Kempo headed for a private room near the back of the loft.

"Mr. Coleson," said Peter's secretary over the intercom, "there's a Phoebe Halliwell here to see you, sir. She doesn't have an appointment but she insists it's very important."

"Phoebe?" Peter's voice questioned over the intercom. "Send her in, Janine."

"Yes, sir," said the secretary.

Phoebe walked into Peter's office and closed the door behind her. It was a plush, lavish room with expensive furniture and wall decorations. Exactly the type of office Phoebe expected a high priced lawyer would have.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself," said Phoebe, looking around the room.

"A little ostentatious for my tastes," said Peter. "But it's what my clientele expect. They figure if they're hiring an expensive attorney he should look expensive. Please, have a seat. It's a pleasure to see you again. I've wanted to come by for a visit but with... well, I didn't think it was a good idea."

"Probably not," said Phoebe. "Actually, it's about your clientele that I'm here. We have a friend in the San Francisco police department. He told us that you bailed a guy out of jail this morning. A guy called Kempo."

"Yes," said Peter, "Kempo is one of my clients. Why, what's the problem?"

"Peter," said Phoebe, "Kempo is probably a demon. That's why I'm here. He tried to kill a witch. That's why the police had him in custody."

"I know," said Peter. "He hired me because I'm part demon. He can tell me things he could never tell another attorney."

"But, Peter, he's a demon," protested Phoebe. "After what you said at the manor, I can't believe you're defending a demon."

"Everyone deserves a fair shake," said Peter. "That's what our judicial system was founded on. I know it's hard to understand, but by defending Kempo I'm also protecting you and every other innocent."

"How do you figure that?" Phoebe asked.

"As a defense attorney," said Peter, "part of my job is to make sure the police and the prosecution follow the rules. To treat everyone impartially under the law. By making sure they do that with Kempo, I insure that they do it with everyone. If I look the other way simply because he's a demon, then the police or prosecution can cut corners. Get him convicted by falsifying evidence or even fabricating it. Demon or not, that's not fair to him.

"More importantly, it means they can't do it with anyone else, either. Once a procedure is accepted in the courts, that procedure is usually accepted without question. Like fingerprints. Or DNA. By making sure that Kempo gets a fair deal in the courts I'm insuring that the police or prosecution can't use unfair tactics on others. Including someone like you. It's more involved than that but believe me, it really does work that way."

"But Peter, he's a demon," Phoebe insisted again. "He kills witches and innocents. How can you protect something like that?"

"I do it legally," said Peter. "All I'm doing is making sure that, if he's convicted, he's convicted based on the same rules and laws that apply to everyone else. I can't be concerned with if he's a demon or human. That's not part of the deal. My only interest is that he gets a fair trial, if it comes to that.

"Listen, Phoebe, I know how you feel. I've heard these same arguments about human clients I've defended. And if you were to try vanquishing Kempo, I wouldn't stand in your way. But in the legal arena I'm ethically bound to do everything I can to get him off, as long as it's legal."

"I'm still not seeing any distinction," said Phoebe. "He's a demon. We shouldn't be defending him. We should be vanquishing him."

"And you're more than welcome to do it if you can," said Peter. "I don't have to like my clients. I just have to do the best I can for them. That's why they're paying me. And paying me handsomely, too, I might add. Please, Phoebe, this isn't a question of good versus evil. It's about right and wrong. About being fair to someone that's accused of a crime. In that arena, everyone deserves the same consideration whether they're a demon or just some guy off the street."

"And what about Cole?" Phoebe asked. "Doesn't he deserve the same consideration as this demon you're defending?"

Peter just stared at Phoebe. That was a question he hadn't expected from her. A question that, in all honesty, he hadn't ever considered for himself. He sat staring at Phoebe trying to formulate an answer. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"It's not the same," Peter said finally.

"Isn't it?" Phoebe questioned. "Peter, you're defending a demon even though you know he's probably guilty. Because, as you put it, he deserves the same fair chance that every defendant does. It's the same with Cole. Maybe he did what you say. But he's not the same person, Peter. He's changed. I wish you could see that."

"That doesn't change what he did," said Peter. "I was seven when my powers began to manifest themselves. The first was my telekinetic ability. That wasn't such a shock. My mother had that. We just naturally assumed I had inherited it from her.

"But on my ninth birthday I nearly killed my best friend when we got into an argument. All of a sudden I lashed out at him and nearly vaporized him with an energy ball. Not even my mother could explain how I could do that. She didn't know Cole was a demon. But she kept saying that he was coming back and he'd be able to explain everything.

"That didn't keep her from being frightened of me, though. Do you have any idea what it's like to have your own mother look at you with fear in her eyes? The one person in the entire world that's supposed to love you and accept you no matter what and have her be afraid of what you might do to her? Can you imagine how that makes a nine-year-old feel?"

"No, I can't," said Phoebe.

"That's not even the worst of it," said Peter. "She died when I was twelve. Do you know what the last thing she said to me was? What her very last words were? 'Don't worry, Peter. Your father is going to be home any time now. Everything will be all right then. We'll be a family again.' She died right after that.

"Even after twelve years she still believed he was coming back. That they'd pick up where they had left off and we'd be just one big happy family after that. After she died I was sent to foster homes. Do you know how many foster homes I was in between the ages of twelve and eighteen? Thirty-six, that's how many. I never spent more than six months in any one home.

"No one could handle me. I'd get angry or upset and my demonic half would come through. Every foster family I was ever sent to sent me back out of fear. Fear that I might hurt or even kill one of them. No one could explain to me why I was different. Why I could do the things I could. I only knew I was a freak. No one wanted to be my friend. I was ostracized for what I was and I didn't even know why."

"It sounds like you had a rough childhood," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, you could say that," said Peter. "At least I didn't have to worry about being abused. Everyone was so afraid of me no one would dare touch me. They were afraid of what I might do to them if they did. But that's not necessarily a good thing, either. They wouldn't hit me for fear I might retaliate. But they also wouldn't hug me for the same reason. Children need to be hugged, Phoebe. They need the adults in their lives show them that they care. I was never allowed to have that."

"Look, Peter, I know it hasn't been easy," began Phoebe.

"Oh, you're wrong," said Peter. "It was way too easy. You see with my powers there wasn't anyone that could stand up against me. My family, my friends, my classmates, they all feared me. So I became a bully. I took what I wanted and didn't care who got hurt in the process. Oh, I never really harmed anyone. Mostly I just bullied my way through making threats that everyone took seriously."

"What changed?" Phoebe asked. "You don't seem that way now."

"It was just after I entered my senior year of high school," said Peter. "As always I was the school bully. I didn't care who got hurt as long as I got what I wanted. One day someone actually stood up to me. I couldn't believe it. Someone actually had the temerity to stand up to me.

"Well, I got really angry. No one stood up to the great Peter Thompson-  
Turner. That was my name then. I was named after my mother. Anyway, I just sort of lost control. My energy balls started a fire when they shorted out a fuse box in the hallway. I didn't care. I was going to show this pathetic little worm he couldn't mess with me and get away with it.

"Then I saw my reflection in the school trophy case. I couldn't believe what I saw. I hadn't realized how much I looked like my father. I didn't see me in that reflection. I saw him. Standing over a young boy who was whimpering in fear. I hadn't meant to harm anyone. But I had lost control

"Maybe it was that reflection or guilt or something else, I don't know. I grabbed the boy and began to drag him out of the burning building. Before we could get out I was overcome by the smoke and passed out. I thought for sure we'd both die. Then I woke up in the hospital. I was expelled, of course. Bullying kids is one thing but setting fire to the school is something all together different."

"I see," said Phoebe.

"But there was more to it than that," said Peter. "While I was unconscious in the hospital I had a dream. I dreamt my mother came to me. She looked as young and as beautiful as the last time I had seen her. She pleaded with me to stop what I was doing. She said I could be a good man if I would only let go of my anger over my father.

"Well, I couldn't let go of the anger. Too much had happened. But I realized she was right. I was turning into Cole Turner. Not that I just was beginning to look like him, but I was doing the things I had always hated about him. Using others to get my way no matter what the cost.

"So, I enrolled in another high school and finished. Then, after I graduated, I decided to become a lawyer. Maybe I thought I could help make up for the things my father had done as a lawyer, I don't know. I only knew that I wanted to become a lawyer and help people who couldn't help themselves."

"That's quite a story," said Phoebe. "But don't you see? It only emphasizes my point. You changed. Maybe because of what you saw in that reflection or because of the dream or whatever. But you changed. Cole has changed, too. Why can't you see that?"

"Maybe," said Peter. "But it's not the same between my father and me. I never intentionally set out to hurt anyone. I'm just thankful I didn't hurt someone. Or worse. I was an out of control adolescent that had no restraint.

"Cole Turner did what he did for money. He deliberately set out to hurt people and I know he's even killed people. Innocent people who never caused him any harm. I changed because I realized what I was becoming. While I can't change what I did, I can make up for it. He can't. Ever. And trust me, one day you'll see that he's the same person he's always been. I just hope it doesn't cost you your life to make that realization."

"You must really hate him," said Phoebe.

"With every fiber of my being," said Peter. "That isn't going to change. Not for you, not for anyone. Like I said when I was at the manor, he can apologize all he wants. I'm not the one he owes the apology to. My mother is. And since she's gone there's no one left to forgive him for what he did. But I can make sure he pays for it."

"Peter," started Phoebe.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe," said Peter. "I like you, I really do. But it has to be this way. There's only one way for justice to be served here. That's with Cole Turner's death."

"I wish you'd think about what I've said," said Phoebe. "People do change. Cole isn't the man your mother knew fifty years ago. He's different now."

"It doesn't change anything," said Peter. "He has to pay for what he did."

"I see," said Phoebe. She realized that nothing she could say was going to change his mind. "What about this demon you're representing? What can you tell me about him?"

"Not much," said Peter. "There is a client confidentiality here. I don't know what kind of demon he is. I only know that he's accused of trying to kill someone and it's my job to get him off."

"Okay, thanks," said Phoebe. "I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me."

"I don't have anything against you or your sisters," said Peter. "Under other circumstances we might even have become friends."

"Maybe," said Phoebe, managing a weak smile. "But under these circumstances I think you can understand why that's not about to happen."

"I do," said Peter. "Tell your sisters I said hello. And I wish you all the best."

Phoebe left Peter's office with mixed feelings. She could understand how he felt. She hadn't known her father growing up either. So she could understand how Peter could feel the way he does. But she also knew that Cole was a different person from when she had first met him. As she headed for the manor she kept trying to think of something that might help change Peter's mind about Cole. It wasn't going to be an easy task. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"He didn't know what kind of demon this Kempo was," said Phoebe after returning to the manor. "He said something about it didn't matter, so he never asked."

"Which leaves us back at square one," said Paige. "If this demon went after the witch once he'll probably do it again."

"Darryl said there were some uniforms watching the woman," said Piper. "That should keep her safe for a while anyway. He has to know they'll be keeping an eye out for him especially since he's out on bail now."

"Since who's out on bail?" Cole asked, coming into the kitchen and putting two bags on the table.

"Oh, just someone Darryl told us about," said Piper, trying to act like it was any other event. "They arrested some guy that tried to kill a woman last night and now the guy's out on bail."

"Boy that was quick," said Cole. "This guy must have some attorney."

"Yeah, well," began Phoebe.

"Piper, I got you the freshest artichoke hearts in the store," said Cole. "The produce guy was just putting them out when I got there."

"Great," said Piper, taking one of the bags. "Now I can get started on the salad for dinner."

"What's this?" Phoebe asked, indicating what looked to be a wet stain on Cole's shirt.

"Four-year-old," said Cole. "I found a child wandering around the store. He seemed to have gotten separated from his mother. When we finally located her I noticed that his cup - you know, the kind with the little spout thing on it - had leaked all over my shirt."

"It's called a sippy cup," said Paige.

"Well, whatever it was," said Cole, "it's all sticky. Guess I should go change."

"Just throw it in with the rest of the wash," said Piper. "I'm going to do a couple of loads tomorrow."

"Okay," said Cole, heading for the stairs.

"You think he overheard us?" Phoebe asked after Cole had gone upstairs.

"He didn't ask about any demons," said Leo. "Maybe I should check with the Elders. Maybe they know what kind of demon this Kempo is."

"Good idea," said Paige. "I couldn't find anything about him in the Book of Shadows. At least not by name. If we knew what type of demon he was we'd be better prepared."

"I shouldn't be gone long," said Leo as he orbed out of the kitchen.

Cole pulled a shirt out of the closet and started to put it on. As he turned from the closet he was startled to see a young man casually sitting on the bed. The man appeared to be very young, late teens, maybe early twenties. His blonde hair was in need of cutting and he didn't have even the hint of stubble on his face. He was dressed in blue jeans, a Tee shirt, and a blue jeans jacket. He sat on the bed smiling at Cole.

"Shellack, what are you doing here?" Cole whispered moving to the door to make sure no one else was about. "If the sisters find you here they'll vanquish you without a second thought."

"I won't be here that long," said the young man. "Besides, I'm here to deliver a message, not to fight."

"Message?" questioned Cole. "What message?"

"It's about the Brotherhood," said Shellack. "There have been rumors in the underworld about them."

"Rumors?" questioned Cole. "What kind of rumors?"

"Rumor has it they hold your witch responsible for what you did," said Shellack. "Vanquishing the Triad and betraying the Source. They say they can't blame you. Your human half has made you weak. Now the witch. That's a different story. They say if it wasn't for her you would never have done it."

"I'm responsible for my actions, not Phoebe," said Cole.

"Hey, I'm just reporting what I hear," said Shellack. "From what I hear they're planning to make her pay for what she did. And if half of what I've heard is true it isn't going to be pretty."

"You go back and tell them to stay away from her," said Cole. "Phoebe has nothing to do with this."

"They won't listen to me, you know that," said Shellack. "I'm not one of them. Which means I'm beneath them. They might listen to you, though."

"I don't have my powers any more," said Cole. "I couldn't shimmer to the underworld if I wanted to. Which I don't want to, by the way."

"You don't have to," said Shellack. "I hear they're going to gather at an old abandoned building on the southern outskirts of the city. Some old fast food restaurant. On Gilmer Street near Parker Avenue. They're supposed to be there in about two hours."

"What for?" Cole asked.

"To finalize their plans to make the witch pay," said Shellack. "Now, as a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, they might listen to you. You might be able to convince them she isn't responsible. You know they won't even talk to me."

"Why are you doing this?" Cole asked. "The Source has ordered my death. Why risk his anger to warn me?"

"Because I owe you," said Shellack. "That little incident in the early 60s. If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be around. I figure I owe you at least a warning."

"Thanks," said Cole. "I appreciate it."

"Just be careful," said Shellack. "Like I said, they aren't really happy about what happened. You've blackened the name of the Brotherhood. You know as well as I do the Brotherhood doesn't forgive or forget easily."

"I know," said Cole. "You know, you might want to rethink your wardrobe. That particular look went out over fifty years ago. It might have been popular in the fifties but not so much any more."

"Hey, it's my look," said Shellack, cocking a smile. "Besides, it makes it easy for me to decide what to wear."

"Thanks for the warning," said Cole.

"Any time," said Shellack. "Well, guess I'd better get going before anyone finds out I'm here. There's this particular female warlock I've had my eye on of late. A real cutie. Thought I might improve her image a bit, if you know what I mean."

"Since when do you consort with warlocks?" asked Cole.

"Hey, female warlocks are easy pickings," said Shellack. "You know they want more status in the underworld and all. Makes them real eager to prove they deserve it, if you know what I mean."

Cole just smiled as Shellack shimmered out of the room. He knew what Shellack meant. Shellack was a demon that had few cares. At well over three hundred years old he had earned the respect of most other demons. He had helped Belthazor start out in the mercenary business, helping to teach Belthazor many of the nuances and intricacies of the business. But he still acted like he was twenty.

Cole thought about Phoebe and her sisters. If the Brotherhood was coming after Phoebe, one or more of them could get hurt. Or worse. It wasn't Phoebe's fault for what he had done. That had been his choice. It wasn't fair for them to hold her responsible. And she certainly shouldn't be punished for it.

He needed to go talk to the Brotherhood. Convince them that Phoebe was an innocent in all this. But he couldn't tell Phoebe or her sisters where he was going. They would insist he not go or at the very least to go with him to protect him. He couldn't risk that. He knew there was only one course of action.

He'd have to go to where they were gathering and try to reason with them. It was risky, but it was also a risk he had to take. The Brotherhood was extremely efficient. If they attacked in the manor there's no telling who would end up hurt or dead.

Cole slipped out of his room and down the stairs. Everyone seemed to still be in the kitchen talking. Quietly, Cole slipped out the front door and headed for the car. With a little luck he would be back before too long. And he might be able to protect Phoebe from the Brotherhood of the Thorn. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Shellack shimmered into the building where Kempo and the other demons waited. As he finished his shimmer, Kempo walked over to him.

"Well?" Kempo asked.

"He'll be there in two hours," said Shellack. "It was relatively easy. I just told him the Brotherhood was going to punish the witch for making him weak. He bought it hook, line, and sinker. I intimated he might be able to change their minds. He'll be there, trust me."

"Good," said Kempo, handing a small bag to Shellack. "Here's your payment. You've helped out quite nicely."

"I just did what I got paid for," said Shellack. "That's what mercenaries do."

"Aren't you even interested in why we wanted Belthazor at that building?" asked Kresh.

"First rule in the mercenary business," said Shellack. "Don't ask too many questions. It tends to muddle the assignments."

"Are you even concerned that you may be sending Belthazor to his death?" Avina asked.

"Second rule in the mercenary business," said Shellack. "Business is business. Never let personal relationships interfere with the job. Besides, Belthazor can be quite resourceful. He might just surprise you."

"I'm surprised you'd turn on a friend like that," said Kresh.

"Third rule in the mercenary business," said Shellack. "When you're working you don't have any friends or family. Everyone is either your target or a means to get to your target. If you start thinking in terms of friends and not friends you begin to make mistakes.

"You sure seem to have a lot of rules," said Kempo.

"That's why I'm one of the best," said Shellack. "That is why you hired me, after all. I must admit, though I was surprised when Kimbor showed up to hire me. I couldn't imagine what the Hellborn Alliance would want with a mercenary. I guess having connections to upper level demons has certain perks. I just never thought I'd be hired to set one of them up, that's all."

"I hired you," said Kempo, "because we had to make Belthazor believe the Brotherhood was after his witch. You've known him practically his entire life. He would be more likely to believe you than one of us."

"Whatever the reason," said Shellack, "just don't underestimate him. Other demons have and haven't lived to regret that mistake. Remember I said I was one of the best? Well, Belthazor is the best. You make one little mistake and he'll vanquish you quicker than you can say it. Take my word on that. I've seen it happen firsthand."

"Take your payment and go," said Kempo. "And when I'm head of the new Triad I won't forget what you did. I'll be able to use a demon with your resourcefulness and ingenuity."

"If you're the head of the new Triad," said Shellack, taking the bag and shimmering away.

"Well, looks like we're all set," said Kempo. "Karran, you go to the building where Belthazor expects the Brotherhood to be. Wait there until Coleson has finished with him. It shouldn't take long, I'd imagine. Without his powers Belthazor is no match even for Coleson. Once Belthazor has been dealt with, take care of Coleson. I don't want him coming back later claiming we owe him or anything for taking out Belthazor."

"Consider it done," said one of the demons who immediately shimmered away.

"Avina," said Kempo, "why don't you pay a little visit to Coleson? Let him know that Belthazor will be at that building in two hours. He'll have the perfect opportunity to carry out his revenge."

"Sounds good to me," said Avina.

"Now," said Kempo, "the rest of us will deal with the witches. With Belthazor out of the way, or at least preoccupied, they won't have any way of vanquishing us. By the end of this day Belthazor will be vanquished, the Charmed Ones will be dead, and Kresh, Karran, and I will comprise the new Triad with me as its head. A fitting reward from the Source for what we've accomplished. Yes, demons and demonettes, this is going to be an historical day for the Alliance. The day we stop being errand boys and servants and take our rightful place at the head of the underworld."

Smiling, the demons all shimmered out of the building to await the time when they would finally kill the Charmed Ones.

"Has anyone seen Cole?" Phoebe asked coming down the stairs. "He was supposed to have gone up and changed his shirt but I can't find him anywhere."

"My car's gone," said Piper, looking out the door. "Maybe he forgot something at the store and went back to get it."

"Without saying anything?" Phoebe questioned. "That's not like him. Besides, didn't you say he got everything you asked him to get?"

"Yes," said Piper, "but that doesn't mean he wasn't going to get something for himself."

"He went up to change his shirt two hours ago," said Paige. "And you're just now starting to look for him?"

"He had kind of a restless night last night," said Phoebe. "I thought he might have decided to take a nap so I figured I'd let him rest. But the bed isn't even mussed. It's like he just vanished off the face of the Earth."

"I'm sure he's fine," said Piper. "Like I said, he probably just went back to the store to get something. If he's not back by the time Leo gets back I'll ask him to take a look for Cole."

"No luck yet, huh?" Phoebe asked.

"No," said Piper. "After the Elders didn't have any information on this Kempo Leo decided to check with some of his other sources. He thought they might have some information on this demon."

"I talked to Darryl a bit ago," said Paige. "He said the woman Kempo attacked hasn't been bothered since Kempo was released on bail. It's like he's just forgotten about her."

"Or waiting," said Phoebe. "She might be too visible right now. Once things die down I'm sure he'll try to kill her again. We need to be prepared just in case."

"I wouldn't worry," said Piper. "She knows a demon is after her. I'm sure she's cast some protection spells by now."

Just then Leo orbed into the manor.

"Did you find out anything?" Phoebe asked as Leo finished his orb.

"Apparently Kempo belongs to a demonic group called the Hellborn Alliance," said Leo. "They're a group of midlevel demons that serve as errand boys, servants, whatever higher level demons need."

"So he was going after the witch on the orders of a higher level demon?" Paige asked.

"Not likely," said Leo. "They can be notoriously unreliable because they're constantly trying to rise above their positions. Most high level demons don't trust them and wouldn't let them take an assignment as important as killing a witch."

"So why did Kempo attack this witch?" Piper asked.

"Probably to impress some high level demon," said Leo. "If he can take out a witch he might persuade a demon to give him more responsibility."

"Okay," said Phoebe, "so what about a vanquishing potion or spell? Any word on one of those?"

"None," said Leo. "Apparently even most demons don't know how to vanquish them. Only a few of the highest level demons have that knowledge but they haven't shared it with anyone else. Those are the demons this Alliance usually serves. But I did learn that Belthazor was once hired to vanquish one. Something about an assignment this demon failed at. If that's true, that means Cole probably knows how to vanquish them."

"Precisely why we had to make sure he was preoccupied," said a figure that was just then shimmering into the manor.

Five other demons shimmered in with Kempo. They all stood at the fireplace in their demonic forms facing the sisters.

"Belthazor won't be able to join us," said Kempo. "He's been unavoidably detained. I would give him your regards but I'm afraid he won't live much longer than you will. Assuming he's even still alive."

The sisters and Leo stood facing the six demons knowing they didn't have the slightest idea how to vanquish them. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Cole cautiously entered the abandoned building. He was early, he knew that. But the Brotherhood were sticklers for promptness. If they were going to show up here they would be on time. He wanted to be early so he was there when they arrived. Still, some of them would all ready be there. Advanced scouts making sure the coast was clear for the rest.

He picked his way through the rubble of the building. It had obviously been abandoned a long time. Most of the stools, chairs, and booths had long since been reduced to kindling. Weather conditions or probably kids had left the place a shambles. It was a perfect spot for a meeting. No one would suspect anyone of being here.

He would have to wait for a bit. That was okay. As long as he was here with the Brotherhood they wouldn't be going after Phoebe. And that was the important thing. He could understand how they would be angry. In their long, proud history none of them had ever betrayed the order. A twinge of guilt passed through him as he realized he was the first to do so.

"Expecting company are we?" said a voice behind him.

Cole spun expecting to see one of the Brotherhood standing there. He was shocked to see Peter standing in the only exit out of the place. The events of Peter's last visit came flooding back into his mind. So did the warning Peter had given just before he had left.

"One day you'll be alone. And when you turn around, I'll be there. Then I'll finish what I started here. Enjoy your life while you can. I'll be back for it when you least expect."

"Peter," said Cole, looking at his son.

"Hello, father," said Peter. "Surprised to see me? I told you I would be back. I just never imagined it would be so soon. Imagine my surprise when one of my clients offered me a chance to get even with you. I couldn't very well pass that up, now could I?"

"So the Brotherhood isn't coming," said Cole. "You hired Shellack to lure me here. That was a nice touch, by the way. He was very convincing. But then, he always was."

"Who?" Peter questioned. "I don't know any Shellack. You forget I'm even more of an outcast than a warlock. Not that I mind it so much. I don't think I was cut out to be part of the demonic underworld. There's too much of my mother in me."

"Yes, I can see that," said Cole. "The way you form certain words. That almost imperceptible birthmark over your right eye. She once told me that was a family trait in her family."

"So you remember her," said Peter.

"Of course," said Cole. "Peter, I know you don't believe me. But I am genuinely sorry for what I did to your mother. I was a different person then. I can't ask you to forgive me. Or even to understand. I can only say that I'm not that person now. I've changed. Phoebe and her sisters can attest to that."

"That doesn't alleviate you of the responsibility of what you did," said Peter. "You know how I found out what I was? I was in college. One night during my second year I was returning to my room when I happened upon a demon attacking one of my professors. I knew she couldn't handle it. So I stepped in. After I had vanquished it I learned she was a witch.

"She didn't fear me like everyone else did. In fact, after hearing my story, she sympathized. She's the one who taught me about witches, demons, the underworld, all of it. And she also told me that because I'm only part demon I would never be accepted by the underworld. She was right about that. I'm a bastard. The black sheep of the family that no one ever talks about because my mother was human.

"But I've done okay for myself. I have a large demonic clientele. When they run afoul of human law and can't use magic to extricate themselves, they come to me. They call me sir. And they pay me well. In some ways I'm more important than this Source everyone seems so afraid of."

"I can imagine," said Cole. "You forget I've been a demonic lawyer longer than you've been alive."

"But you're one of them," said Peter. "You're one of the demons. Oh, I know all about you. How your mother was a demon but your father was human. But your mother didn't abandon you."

"No," said Cole. "She just murdered my father and raised me to be a demon. She completely ignored my human half. Oh, I'm not blaming her for what I did. I chose my own path. Just like you'll choose your own path. Do you think killing me is going to bring your mother back? Will you sleep better at night knowing you murdered the man you think wronged you all those years ago?"

"It won't bring her back, no," said Peter. "But she'll rest easier. And funny you should use the word murder. I prefer the term execution. Just punishment for your crimes."

"So you're judge, jury, and executioner, huh?" Cole asked. "You're supposed to be a good attorney. Doesn't sound like you learned well enough. Your judgment is clouded by your hatred of me. That's why a jury is made up of twelve impartial people. So that justice prevails and not the mob mentality."

"One is hardly a mob," said Peter. "And you and I both know that if you were to ever stand trial for what you've done you'd receive a death penalty. I'm just not going through with the formality of a trial."

"Maybe," said Cole. "But it still makes you a murderer. You decide what crimes I've committed. You decide that I'm guilty. And you are the executioner. I've seen that happen a thousand times in my life. Almost every country in the world has their periods when vigilante justice ruled. As a lawyer you know about due process. You also know that without due process killing me in cold blood like this is nothing short of murder."

"You're twisting it," said Peter. "You're being punished for your sins. That's all."

"Is it?" questioned Cole. "And who are you to say what my punishment should be? You told me that it wasn't your place to forgive or not forgive me. You said that belonged to your mother. Well it would also be her place to say what my punishment should be. The two go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other. By doing this you become what you claim I still am. A murderer. Is that what Angela would have wanted for you?"

Peter stood looking at Cole. He knew Cole's ability to twist the truth. To make even the most outrageous thing sound intelligent and sensible. That was one of the things that made him such a good ADA. But what Cole was saying was true. Even if he was guilty of everything Peter had accused him of, this wasn't an execution. It was a murder, plain and simple.

Peter knew that Cole deserved to die for what he had done. How many innocent witches had he simply killed in his life just because someone had paid him? How many lives had he ruined to accomplish one of his elaborate plans? Peter couldn't even guess at it. But something had occurred to him that he had never considered in the decades he had carried this vendetta with him. If he killed Cole here now, unarmed and defenseless as he was, it wouldn't be justice. It would be murder, plain and simple. And that would make him exactly what he claimed Cole was.

Suddenly an energy ball streaked across the room striking Peter in the chest. It knocked Peter back sending him crashing to the floor. As Peter struggled to rise to his feet Cole turned to see Karran step out of the shadows of the building.

"Kempo was right to send me," said Karran. "I was only supposed to take care of the boy after he finished you. But it's obvious he's beginning to have second thoughts. Guess I'll just have to take care of this myself. First, I'll kill Coleson. You're not much of a threat without your powers, Belthazor. But don't worry. When I'm finished with your son I'll be back for you. And I'll get full credit for vanquishing the traitor to the Source."

Cole could do nothing but watch as the demon advanced on his still groggy son. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Karran walked over to Peter and formed another energy ball. He stood over the still groggy young man gloating. He was no longer in his human form. Instead he revealed himself for the demon he was. He stood about six feet in height and his skin was a light green. His ears were highly pointed and extended up the sides of his head much farther most creatures. Three brilliantly red stripes ran down his back and his hair was a golden color.

"You think any legitimate demon would have anything to do with you?" Karran asked. "You're only good for one thing, human. To keep our kind out of the human court system. From what I hear you were very good at it. Too bad your current clients will have to find other representation. I'm afraid court is adjourned, counselor. Permanently."

Karran raised the energy ball. Peter was still having trouble focusing. The first energy ball had hurt him but he would recover. Part of the benefits of having at least a partially demonic constitution. But he also knew he wouldn't survive another attack. Especially at such close range. Part of the pitfalls of having a partially human constitution.

Suddenly Karran stiffened as a sharpened piece of wood erupted from his chest. The energy ball he had formed instantly evaporated as he fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Suddenly his body erupted in flames and the demon was instantly vanquished. Cole rushed to Peter to make sure his son was okay.

"You haven't changed," sneered Peter. "I should have expected you'd vanquish any demon that got in your way, even one that was like a brother to you."

"What are you talking about?" Cole asked.

"The Brotherhood of the Thorn," said Peter. "You didn't hesitate to vanquish one of them. I suppose you expect me to believe you did it out of concern for my life."

"Karran?" Cole questioned. "He was hardly Brotherhood material. For one thing he wasn't powerful enough. He was only a midlevel demon. The Brotherhood only recruits top level demons. Besides, Karran was nothing but a bully. The Brotherhood has more honor than that."

"But Avina said the Brotherhood wanted you dead," said Peter. "Because you betrayed the Source and vanquished the Triad. She said they wanted you punished for what you did to their name."

"Avina?" Cole questioned. "You mean Kempo's consort? She has nothing to do with the Brotherhood. Kempo is head of an order called the Hellborn Alliance. They're midlevel demons that are pretty much nothing more than errand boys. None of them would be able to gain admittance to the Brotherhood.

"And if you think the Brotherhood would seek revenge for what I did, you really don't know them too well. They may not be happy with what I did but they would never seek vengeance for it. The Brotherhood is a very close order. It would take a great deal more than what I did for them to come seeking vengeance on me."

"I don't understand," said Peter, now almost fully recovered from Karran's attack. "Avina hired me to defend Kempo when he got caught trying to kill a witch. When she saw one of your athames I had she recognized it. We made an arrangement. I get Kempo out of his predicament and they help me get to you."

"Kill a witch?" questioned Cole. "Kempo would never be sent to kill a witch. No upper level demon would trust him enough to do that. If he went after a witch it would be his own doing. But I don't know why he would do that. Killing one witch wouldn't prove anything. Kempo is always trying to rise higher in the hierarchy than his power level allows."

"That explains why the police caught him," said Peter. "The witch was probably able to hold him off long enough for them to get there and arrest him. With so many humans around he couldn't risk using his magic without exposing his demonic nature."

"That wouldn't have happened either," said Cole. "The Alliance does have one notable point of significance. Not even most demons know how to vanquish them. They've been very secretive about that. Spells and potions don't work on them. Oh, they will hurt them but they won't vanquish them. I only know how to vanquish them because many years ago I was hired to vanquish one and the demon that hired me needed to tell me so I could accomplish the assignment."

"I don't understand," said Peter. "If it would be that easy for him to kill a witch and she wouldn't be able to vanquish him, then how come he was captured by the police?"

"That's a good question," said Cole. "Unless the police were in the same building when Kempo attacked."

"Well they were," said Peter. "But according to the police report it was a full five minutes between the 911 call and when the police arrived at the woman's apartment."

"That would have been plenty of time," said Cole. "That doesn't make any sense. Kempo would have shimmered in and killed the witch as quickly as possible. It doesn't make any sense that he would wait around until..."

Cole's voice suddenly trailed of. Peter looked at Cole seeing a look of realization on his face.

"What?" Peter asked. "What is it?"

"He wouldn't have waited around unless he wanted to get caught," said Cole.

"Wanted to get caught?" Peter asked. "Why would he want that?"

"So Avina could hire you to defend him," said Cole. "Peter, you've been set up. They arranged all this so you would come after me. To lure me here so you could kill me."

"So what does this Kempo have against you?" Peter asked. "Why not just come after you himself?"

"He wasn't powerful enough," said Cole. "As for what he had against me it was probably just another of his ploys to gain a higher position in the underworld."

"But you're powerless now," said Peter. "Why hire me to come after you? Why didn't he just lure you out here and kill you himself? It should have been easy for him to kill you without your powers. And why send an underling like that Karran to finish the job?"

"I wish I knew," said Cole. "The only thing I can think of is because he had plans somewhere else and couldn't come... Oh my God."

"What?" Peter asked. "What is it?"

"Remember I said that killing one witch wouldn't give him the status he craves?" Cole asked.

"Yes," said Peter. "That actually makes sense."

"Killing one witch wouldn't give him that," said Cole. "But killing three witches would. Especially if those witches were the Charmed Ones. Any demon that can accomplish that will prove they are more powerful than even other demons believe them to be."

"But if they're only midlevel demons," Peter asked, "wouldn't the girls be able to handle them? They've fought some of the most powerful demons in the underworld."

"But they don't know how to vanquish the Alliance," said Cole. "They only have one weakness and as I said even most demons don't know it. Peter, this has been a trap from the beginning. To get me out of the manor so I couldn't tell the girls how to vanquish the Hellborn Alliance. We have to get back there right now. It may all ready be too late."

"This is a trick," said Peter. "A trick to get back to the manor because you know I won't risk hurting one of the sisters by attacking you there."

"What if you're wrong?" Cole pleaded with Peter. "What if Kempo and the others are there right now? Look, if I'm wrong you will always have time to kill me later. But if I'm right, and you don't get us to the manor right now, the girls could die. And you will be the one responsible for their deaths."

Peter looked at Cole. If Cole were right - if the girls were hurt or killed - it would be his fault. He allowed the Alliance to draw him away from the girls so they would have the opportunity to kill them.

"Let's go," said Peter. "I can shimmer us to the manor faster than you can drive. If the sisters are in danger we need to get there as quickly as possible."

"We need to make one quick stop first," said Cole. "Trust me, it may be necessary. Kempo isn't going to attack unless the odds are heavily in his favor. We need to make sure we even the odds a bit."

Peter took Cole's arm and shimmered them both out of the building as fast as he could. 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

The demons standing in the living room of the manor all looked extremely similar. Each stood approximately six feet in height. Their skin was a light green and their ears were highly pointed, extending up the sides of their heads much farther most creatures. Three brilliantly red stripes ran down their backs back and their hair was a golden color.

"Ah, the famous Charmed Ones," said Kempo. "It's an honor to finally meet you. Especially since you will secure for me one of the most coveted positions in the underworld. I can't thank you enough for your assistance in that matter. Of course you'll be dead but, hey, there are trade offs no matter where you go, am I right?"

"I don't think so," said Piper, bringing her hands up.

She tapped into her explosive power and Kempo's chest suddenly exploded. Almost immediately his chest reformed and he stood facing the girls apparently unharmed.

"I'm afraid that will do you no good against me," said Kempo. "In fact, it won't do you any good against any of us. We are the Hellborn Alliance. We probably aren't even in your Book of Shadows. We've never been considered important enough for something like that. But that's going to change today. Thanks to you."

"What do you want?" Paige demanded.

"I should think that would be obvious," said Kempo. "We want you. Or to be more precise, your deaths. Once we report that we've vanquished the undefeatable Charmed Ones the demonic hierarchy won't be able to do enough for us. And with the added bonus of vanquishing the traitor Belthazor we'll get whatever we want."

"Cole?" questioned Phoebe. "What have you done to Cole?"

"Oh nothing," said Kempo. "Just allowed his son to do what he's wanted his entire life. Punish his father for what Belthazor did to him. It was quite easy. The boy is just a gullible as most humans. Tell them what they want to hear and they bend over backwards to give you whatever you want. In this case getting Belthazor away from this place so we can deal with you. I wish I could thank Coleson for his assistance. Unfortunately he will be following his father in death soon enough. So many loose ends to tie up."

"We've been set up," said Piper. "Well, you won't find us easy targets. We've dealt with demons before."

"Not like us, witch," said another of the demons. "Kempo, let's get this over with. I'm eager to collect the reward for putting an end to them."

"Kresh always was so impatient," said Kempo. "Still, I suppose he's right. No sense prolonging this any longer."

Kempo suddenly formed an energy ball and cast it directly at Piper. Before it could strike Paige called for the energy ball, redirecting it back at the demon. The weapon struck Kempo knocking him back across the room. At the same time Phoebe struck out kicking another of the demons in the face. The demon was taken by surprise and was put immediately on the defensive.

Piper turned and raised her hands and two of the demons exploded as Kempo had only moments before. But just as with Kempo, the demons suddenly reformed with no mark on their bodies. They just smiled and advanced on Piper.

The remaining two demons advanced on Paige. As one struck out at her with its clawed hand the youngest sister suddenly orbed out. The demon struck nothing but air as Paige suddenly orbed in near the fireplace beside Kempo. She reached down and pulled the poker from the stand as Kempo turned to face her. Before the demon could react Paige shoved the poker through its chest until the point came out its back.

Kempo didn't even slow down. He struck out striking Paige on the side of her face knocking her back against the wall. Paige struck the wall with a thud and slid unconscious to the floor. Kempo immediately turned to help his fellow demons with the remaining two witches.

Leo moved in trying to distract the demons. One simply grabbed the Whitelighter, throwing him across the room. Leo landed in the entryway and slid to the back of it. As he rose and turned for the living room again he saw three demons each moving on Piper and Phoebe. Paige still lay unconscious on the floor. None of their powers seemed to have any affect on the demons. It was only a matter of moments before the demons struck, killing all three sisters.

Suddenly Cole and Peter shimmered into the entryway next to Leo. Almost immediately Peter cast two energy balls knocking two of the demons on Phoebe back across the living room. As he cast the energy balls Cole charged into the living room stepping up next to Piper. With one fluid motion he raised a broken piece of wood and drove it into Kresh's chest. The demon erupted into flames and was vanquished immediately. The demons, seeing Cole and Peter suddenly appear in the manor, began to back away.

"What's the matter, Kempo?" Cole asked, raising another sharpened piece of wood. "No welcome for an old friend?"

'You?" gasped Kempo. "This isn't possible. The boy was supposed to have vanquished you."

"Oh that," said Peter. "Sorry. Slight change of plans there. Instead of me killing my father and Karran killing me we thought we'd just come and vanquish the six of you. And since Cole knows your dirty little secret I'd say the odds of that happening have just gone up dramatically."

"No," screamed Kempo. "This is impossible. The plan was perfect. It couldn't fail."

"Well now," said Cole. "That's the problem with you midlevel demons. You never have a contingency plan. You always figure your main plan can't fail so you never plan for what might happen if it does. I, on the other hand, don't have that failing. That's why I was such a good mercenary. I always had a backup plan."

Suddenly Shellack shimmered in behind two of the demons and before they could even move he shoved a wooden stake through their backs. The two demons died in a conflagration like their two contemporaries had only moments before. The remaining demon looked at Kempo and then suddenly shimmered out of the manor.

"This isn't over," said Kempo. "There are others of the Alliance. When we return there will be enough of us to finish this. We'll have what should be ours yet."

"Don't count on it," said Cole. "Shellack is going to make sure that every demon in the underworld knows how to vanquish you. Who would have thought you could be vanquished by an every day item most mortals can buy in just about any store for a quarter? Shove a piece of wood through your hearts and it's all over. Gee, I'm thinking that a few demons you've pissed off over the years might just find that information useful. If I were you I'd start looking for a deep dark hole to climb into."

Kempo snarled at Cole and then shimmered out of the manor. Leo immediately went to Paige who was just now regaining consciousness. Other than some bruises and a small cut over one eye that Leo was able to heal she seemed to be fine. Cole turned to Shellack.

"Thanks," said Cole. "Looks like I owe you one. Even that many demons would have been hard to take out. Someone might have gotten seriously hurt if you hadn't agreed to help."

"Let's just say we're even," said Shalleck. "After all, I did still owe you for the 60s, remember? Besides, it was the least I could do since I helped to set you up. I still kind of feel bad about that."

"Rule number two, remember?" questioned Cole.

"Yeah, I remember," said Shellack. "Guess I'll have to pay more attention to that one in the future."

Smiling, Shellack shimmered out of the manor and was gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"Looks like you were right," said Peter. "I was set up from the beginning. I was such a fool. I should have realized what they were up to. I can't believe I let myself be suckered by demons. I deal with them almost on a daily basis."

"Now you have an idea what it's like to live in the underworld," said Cole. "You have to be very careful dealing with demons. Most will stab you in the back given the opportunity. Most humans have no idea what it's like down there."

"Piper," said Peter, "Phoebe, Paige. I'm sorry about this. I never meant for any of you to be put in any danger. If I thought for a minute they were after you I would never have agreed to help them."

"We understand, Peter," said Piper. "Everything worked out for the best. Lucky for us you seem to have worked things out with Cole. If you hadn't I'm not sure what we would have done."

"Nothing's worked out," said Peter. "He still has to pay for what he did. I just couldn't risk your lives. Nothing has really changed. I'm still going to finish this one day. And nothing any of you can say is going to stop me."

"You're right," said Phoebe. "There's nothing we can say that will change your mind."

"Phoebe," said Piper. "It's not like you to just give up like this."

"I'm not giving up," said Phoebe. She walked over to Peter. "Peter's right. There's nothing we can say that will change his mind. But what if there was a way to end this? A way to finally make you realize what a terrible mistake you've been making all these years."

"That's not going to happen," said Peter. "I can't forgive him for what he did. No one can. That right belonged to my mother and she's dead. There's no way you can change that."

"No," said Phoebe, looking at her sisters. "It would take all three of us. And I think it would finally give Peter the consolation he needs."

"Right," said Piper. "Paige, get the candles. I'll get the spell from the Book of Shadows."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Peter has told us that only his mother has the right to forgive Cole for what he did," said Phoebe. "We're going to give her that chance. Give her the chance to put this thing to rest and end this vendetta forever."

"How?" Peter asked. "My mother died in 1970. How do you give her the chance to forgive him more than thirty years later?"

"We summon her spirit," said Phoebe. "Peter, you know as well as we do that when the body dies it's not the end. The spirit goes on. All we have to do is summon her spirit so you can talk to her. We've done it before. It's the only way to stop this ridiculous quest for vengeance you have."

"You can't do that," said Leo. "There's the whole magic for personal gain thing, remember? If you do this you'll be doing it for Cole. That might be construed as personal gain and I don't think you want to take that chance."

"That's ridiculous," said Piper. "We aren't doing this for us. We're doing it for Peter. To show him how wrong he is."

"You can actually do that?" Peter asked. "Summon the spirit of my mother?"

"It's not hard," said Paige. "And like Phoebe said, we've done it before. We just need to get set up first."

"I really think this is a bad idea," said Leo.

"Peter," said Phoebe, "if we summon your mother's spirit and she says she forgives Cole will you forget about this stupid quest for revenge?"

"What if she doesn't forgive him?" Peter asked. "What about that?"

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens," said Phoebe. "But if your mother loved Cole as much as you say she did I'm sure she's forgiven him. You said you wanted to kill Cole for what he did to her. And that only she has the right to forgive him for that. If she forgives him will you let this vendetta go?"

"How could she forgive him for that?" Peter asked.

"Love can do a lot of powerful things," said Phoebe. "Look at Cole now. He used to be one of the most feared mercenaries in the underworld. Now he's no longer doing that. Peter, remember the dream you told me about? The one you had in the hospital when you were in high school?"

"Yes," said Peter.

"What if it wasn't a dream?" Phoebe asked. "What if you mothers' spirit did appear to you? Spirits can cross over. We've seen it happen. If the desire is strong enough they can return to this world. The love of a mother for her son is pretty strong. You said your mother asked you to forget about your anger for Cole. We just want to give you the chance to have her tell you that in person. Without it seeming like a dream or vision."

"I don't see how anyone could forgive him for what he did," said Peter.

"Give us the chance to show you," said Phoebe. "It will only take a few minutes to summon her. Then she can tell you for herself that she's forgiven him."

"Let's see if you can do it first," said Peter suspiciously.

"I really don't think this will work," said Leo. "It's dangerous summoning spirits. You may not get what you want. Besides, Peter is part demon. I'm not sure the Elders will go for this."

"The Elders don't have a say in this," said Piper. "Besides, this is for Cole as much as Peter. And Cole is an innocent now. They can't object to us helping an innocent even he did happen to be a demon in the past."

"It's not a good idea," said Leo. "You shouldn't even be considering it."

"Leo, what's wrong with you?" Piper asked. "We've done this a dozen times before with Grams, mom, and even other spirits. Remember when Phoebe was on that jury? We didn't have any trouble summoning the spirit of the dead woman."

"It's just not a good idea, that's all," said Leo. "Disturbing the dead is a very serious matter. I'm not sure passing out information is a good enough reason to do it."

"Brother-in-law," said Paige, "you're acting awfully weird right now. You sure you didn't hit your head during that demon attack?"

Leo looked at the three sisters. He could tell from the looks on their faces that they were all united in this. And they were obviously not going to listen to him. Leo thought for a moment then turned to Piper.

"Just do me one favor," he said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Promise me you won't do anything until I get back," said Leo. "I shouldn't be gone more than a couple of minutes. Just promise me you'll wait until I get back before you try to do this."

"It will take us a couple of minutes to get set up anyway," said Piper. "Paige is right. You're acting awfully strange, Leo."

"Just wait until I get back," said Leo. "Promise me that."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "I suppose a minute or two won't make a difference. Just don't take too long."

Leo orbed out of the manor leaving the others alone.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "But he said he'd be right back. Let's get set up and wait for him to return. Leo usually has a good reason for what he does."

The girls began to arrange the living room so they could summon the spirit of Angela Thomas-Turner. 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

"Well, it's been almost ten minutes," said Piper looking at her watch. "I wonder what's taking Leo so long?"

"Maybe we should go ahead and do this," suggested Paige.

"No," said Phoebe. "We promised we'd wait. We should give him a few more minutes."

"You sure you aren't trying to stall me?" Peter asked. "It's a tactic a lot of lawyers use. I've used it myself."

"So have I," said Cole. "But the girls don't stall, trust me. And Phoebe's right. Leo usually has a very good reason for what he does. It takes a very special person to become a Whitelighter."

"So I understand," said Peter. "But there's nothing he can do that will change my mind. The only reason you're alive right now is because the girls were in danger. And like I said, I won't have innocent blood on my hands."

Suddenly Leo orbed back into the manor. The girls turned to him.

"Okay, you're back," said Piper. "Can we get on with this now?"

"No," said Leo, "you can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" Paige asked. "Sure we can. All we have to do is light the candles and cast the spell. There's no reason to think it won't work."

"I can think of one," said Leo, turning to the entryway.

Suddenly a figure began to orb in. When the orb finished a woman stood in the entryway. She appeared to be about thirty years old with long blonde hair that hung to her waist. She was wearing a white robe similar to the type the girls had seen other Whitelighters wear. None of the girls recognized her but Cole and Peter recognized her immediately.

"Mom?" Peter questioned.

"Angela," said Cole at almost the exact same moment.

"Okay, hold on," said Piper. "Are you telling us that Angela is a Whitelighter?"

"Yes," said Leo. "That's why I couldn't let you try to summon her spirit. Frankly, I'm not sure what effect a spell like that would have on a Whitelighter."

"This is a trick," said Peter.

"It's no trick, Peter," said the woman, walking over to him. "Remember when you were seven? The first time your telekinetic power surfaced. You were frightened of it. I told you not to be. That it was a special gift."

"I never told anyone about that," said Peter.

"No, you didn't," said Angela. "And when you were nine. The first time you used an energy ball. You almost killed Anthony, your best friend. I told you then that you were a very special child. You had been given special gifts. I didn't understand then why you could do what you did. But I knew you were different from other boys."

"Mom?" Peter questioned again, tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Peter," said Angela. "I've been watching over you. Covertly, of course. The Elders frown on that sort of thing."

"You knew about this the whole time and you didn't say anything?" Piper asked Leo.

"He couldn't," said Angela. "As I'm sure you're aware a Whitelighter has to sever all contact with the people they knew in life. Otherwise it can affect their objectivity."

Angela turned to Cole.

"Hello, Cole," she said. "It's been a very long time."

"Yes," said Cole, choking back the tears. "I'd forgotten how beautiful you were."

"Peter," said Angela, "you have to give up this vendetta of yours. Cole isn't to blame for what happened. I never blamed him. After I became a Whitelighter I understood why he did what he did. He didn't have a choice. It was part of his nature. He couldn't change that any more than I could change my destiny to become a Whitelighter."

"I can't forgive him," said Peter. "I watched you whither away. Die slowly a day at a time. Every day hoping that was the day he'd return. No one should have to live like that. He doesn't deserve forgiveness."

"You said that it was my place to forgive him, not yours," said Angela. "Well, I forgive him. I did that a long time ago. Cole isn't the same person he was when I knew him. He's changed. I'm not condoning what he did. No one can do that. But he's trying to make up for it. He at least deserves the chance to try."

"He can never make up for what he did to you," said Peter. "Or to me. We can't just let him walk away. He has to be punished for that."

"He is being punished," said Angela.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Do you remember some of the things you used to do as a child?" Angela asked. "The mistreatment of your classmates?"

"Yes," said Peter. "And I regret them every day of my life."

"Then how do you think Cole feels?" Angela asked. "He did things much worse than you ever did. Now he's good. He has to live with the knowledge of what he did every day of his life. Knowing that he can never go back and change things. All he can do is try to make a difference in the future. But he will always be tortured with the knowledge of the pain and suffering he caused others for almost a hundred years. Isn't that punishment enough?"

"I don't know," said Peter.

"Peter," said Phoebe. "You told us more than once that only your mother had the right to forgive Cole. She's done that. If you continue to go after him it's not justice you'll be after. It will be revenge. You'll become the very thing you claim to hate him so much for."

"She's right," said Angela. "I've forgiven Cole. You can no longer use that as a reason to punish him. I know he hurt you, too, but he didn't even know about you. You can't hold him responsible for that. Before, when you were in the hospital, I asked you to put aside your anger with him. To forget about this quest for revenge."

"That was really you?" Peter asked in astonishment. "I didn't imagine it?"

"No," said Angela. "I came to you in the hospital. I saw how you were destroying your life. I couldn't let that happen. So I broke the rules and came to visit you. And it did have some good affect. You've become the man I always knew you were capable of being.

"But this vendetta against your father has to stop. No matter what happens you'll never get the peace you want. Even if you kill him you'll still remember what he did. And it will continue to eat at you. But he'll be dead and there won't be anything you can do about it. In the end it can only destroy you. That's not what I want for my son."

"Well, Peter," said Piper. "I guess it's up to you now. You have to make a decision. Do you keep trying to kill your own father or do you put it behind you?"

Peter looked around at the group. His entire life he had hated this man for what he had done to Peter and his mother. A hatred he had vowed would never be sated until Cole lay cold in his grave. He still hated Cole for what he had done.

"I can't forgive you for what you did," Peter said to Cole. "But you don't have to worry about me coming after you anymore. I don't agree that your regrets are enough punishment for you. But my mother seems to feel that way. I've always believed that she was the only one who had the right to say when you had suffered enough. I don't agree with her but I will abide by her decision. You're off the hook."

"Thank you," said Cole. "I know we'll never be father and son like we should be. But I hope you will be able to see one day that things are different now. If I could go back and change things, I would. All I can do now is try to make up for what I did, even if only in some small way."

Cole turned to Angela.

"I'm sorry, Angela," said Cole. "For what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you. You were just a means to an end. I wish I could change things. All I can do is say I'm sorry."

"I know," said Angela. "But I do understand. You did what was in your nature to do. I don't blame you. People do change. And I know that you've changed because of Phoebe. I just wish I could have been the one to cause that change. Things might have been a lot different."

"I guess you have to go now, huh?" Peter asked. "No contact and all that."

"Actually," said Leo, "the Elders have decided to bend the rules a bit. Considering the circumstances, they feel it might be best if Angela and Peter spent some time together. Since Peter is part demon it's not like exposing magic to the mortal world. And they think it might help Peter get over his anger for Cole."

"Really?" Peter questioned. "You can stay?"

"Well, for a few days anyway," said Angela. "Thanks to Leo. He convinced them that I could help you become a better force for good. They seemed to think having a demon on their side wasn't such a bad idea."

"Thank you," Peter said to Leo. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for this."

"Don't worry about it," said Leo. "Just enjoy the time with your mother. It's going to be over quicker than you think."

"I will," Peter said, "I will."

"You did a good thing," Piper said to Leo after Angela and Peter had orbed out of the manor.

"I just thought they could use some time together," said Leo.

"At least we don't have to worry about Peter coming after Cole again," said Phoebe putting her arm around Leo. "And we were able to get rid of a few demons in the process."

"More than a few," said Cole. "Once Shellack lets the underworld know about Kempo's weakness he'll be too busy dodging wooden stakes to be concerned with coming back here again."

"Well, I'm glad that whole thing is over," said Paige. "Can't say I like being thrown against walls very much. That really hurt."

"Oh, stop complaining," said Piper. "Leo healed you. What more do you want?"

"How about not needing to be healed in the first place?" Paige asked. 


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

"Well, I finally got an entry on the Hellborn Alliance into the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe, coming down the stairs, "including their weakness."

"Did you make sure to include they have to be in demonic form for that weakness to be affective?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I did," said Phoebe. "Just like you told me. The entry has everything in it we know about the Alliance."

"It's just weird that another demon would go out of his way to help you," said Paige. "That Shellack actually acted like you were friends. That just seems strange coming from a demon."

"I guess Shellack is as close to a friend as a demon could have," said Cole. "He was involved in an incident in the early 60s and I helped him out. Literally saved his life. I guess he just felt he owed me for that. Lucky for me he did."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Piper got up to go answer the door. When she returned, Peter was with her.

"Hello Phoebe, Paige, Leo," said Peter. "Hello, Cole."

For the first time since they had met Peter when he said "Cole" it didn't have an accusatory tone to it. It wasn't exactly friendly but it didn't sound like angry.

"Peter," said Phoebe. "How are you doing?"

"Better," said Peter. "I got to spend a lot of time with my mother. Something most people don't get a second chance at. And she said she'd be able to visit again from time to time. She said the Elders are going to be a bit more lenient than with most Whitelighters. They seem to think I might be able to help them with information about demons or something. I'm not sure how accurate they are but if it means I get to see my mom, hey, who am I to argue?"

"Good," said Piper. "So what brings you by here today?"

"I just wanted to let you know my office is closing on Monday," said Peter.

"You're quitting the law?" Cole asked. "That would be a big loss. From what I've heard you're one of the best criminal defense attorney's in the city."

"Oh, I'm not quitting," said Peter. "I'm moving. I've decided not to represent demons any longer. After some long talks with my mother I decided I'm actually doing more harm than good. So I'm opening an office in one of the poorer sections of the city. I'm going to be representing people who can't afford a high priced attorney."

"Good for you," said Paige. "I know a lot of my clients at social services can use a good attorney. They just can't always afford one."

"Well, my practice with the demons was very lucrative," said Peter. "With some investments I've made I don't really have to worry about an income. It will allow me to help people who can't afford to pay me. People who can use a good attorney."

"Turning into a philanthropist?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," said Peter. "I only know that so much of my life has been taken up with my vendetta against Cole. It's time I started devoting my life to something more constructive."

"Well I, for one, am very glad to hear that," said Cole.

"That doesn't make us friends," said Peter.

"At least we aren't enemies any longer," said Cole. "That's a start."

"I guess," said Peter. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know my office is moving. And to thank you for everything you did. It's amazing how much your life can change in one instant."

"How well we know that," Phoebe said. "Thanks for letting us know. Maybe Paige can steer some business your way from time to time."

"Be my guest," said Peter. "Anything I can do to help. I guess I'd better get going. There's a lot of work to do before my new office opens."

"Stop by any time," said Piper. "As long as you aren't casting energy balls you're welcome any time."

"Any energy balls I cast will be at demons," said Peter smiling. He glanced at Cole. "Full demons, that is."

"Great," said Phoebe. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Well, he seemed more relaxed," said Piper after Peter had left. "I think he's going to be okay."

"I hope so," said Cole. "It's kind of strange. Not that long ago I wouldn't have cared that I had a son. Now all I can think of is that I hope he has a better life than I did."

"That's what parents do," said Phoebe. "I'm glad to see he's doing so well. I hope the demons leave him alone now that he's not representing them anymore."

"They will," said Cole. "You heard what he said. Most demons don't even consider him a demon because of his human heritage."

"You're half demon," said Leo. "And you were a very important part of the demonic hierarchy."

"That's different," said Cole. "I'm half demon. And my mother was pretty high up in the hierarchy for a female. Besides, it took me many years to establish my reputation as Belthazor. It was a struggle every step of the way."

"And you threw it all away for me," said Phoebe. "I guess I should feel honored."

"You have no idea," said Cole. "Besides, it was worth it."

"Nice move, Turner," said Piper. "Come on everyone. Let's go see what we have in the 'fridge for dinner. Tonight I think we have leftovers."

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
